Teach Me
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella’s never kissed anyone before. Embarrassed, she goes to Carlisle for help before attempting to kiss Edward. Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Slightly AU for Twilight, see A/N inside for more details. Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Laughter.


**Teach Me**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG or K+

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle with Edward/Bella and Carlisle/Esme mentioned

Category: Humour/Romance

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Bella's never kissed anyone before. Embarrassed, she goes to Carlisle for help before attempting to kiss Edward.

A/N: Slightly AU for Twilight. In this fic, Edward never kissed Bella before bringing her home to meet his family. Written for my Twilight20 prompt: Laughter.

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle glanced up from his book and smiled, "Hello Bella."

I tucked my hair behind my ears, nervously before answering, "Um...hi..." Just get straight to the point Bella, I thought to myself. "Would you do me favour?"

"Anything," he said casually, placing a bookmark into his book and setting it aside. "What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath, twisted my hands, and bit my lip before speaking, "I want you to kiss me...as if you loved me? Can you do that? You see, I've never kissed anyone before and I want to know what it feels like, how to do it right. I've watched you and Esme a couple of times," I turned bright red at that admission and lowered my gaze, biting my lip for a few seconds. "So, I kind of figured…"

Carlisle, throughout my entire speech, just sat there, then his eyes widened slightly. "Bella-"

"I didn't want to ask Emmett, because...to tell you the truth, the thought of him kissing me is somewhat scary, and I don't think Jasper would do it. So I've decided that you're the best candidate."

Clearing his throat slightly, Carlisle folded his hands together, and stared for a second. "Does Edward not factor?" he asked softly.

I raised a puzzled eyebrow, "Wh...what?" I stammered.

"He is your boyfriend."

Realization dawned and I smiled slightly. "This is the exact reason why I came to you. I want to kiss Edward, but I'm afraid I won't do it right and I don't want him to think that I'm inexperienced," I bit my lip and then let out a soft chuckle, then frowned and immediately placed my hands on my hips.

Carlisle smiled and slowly stood up, making his way towards me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked when he was only inches away from my face.

I gasped. "I...um…" I hadn't expected this. Not for him to be compliant, not for him to be so close, and most definitely not for him to smell just as sweet and intoxicating as Edward. I felt my eyelids droop as I nodded. "I'm sure."

He slowly leaned forward. "Okay," he breathed against my lips. "Ready?" he asked, only allowing a half a second for a reply.

I moaned in surprise as Carlisle gently pulled my body into his, his hand was cold against my neck and lower back, and the way his thumb brushed against the column of my throat sent shivers down my spine and made my stomach curl with anticipation. This was rather odd; I don't know what I expected to be done, but it wasn't like this, not enjoyable…not that I didn't think I would enjoy kissing, but this was just a completely different level of pleasure.

The hand that was situated near my lower back slowly started to slide down, causing my skirt to lie snug against my thighs, cupping my backside. A muffled moan escaped me as Carlisle's hand gently pushed me up, forcing me to stand on my tiptoes.

He applied more pressure, before pulling slightly away, his thumb caressing my swollen bottom lip, his eyes staring down at me intently with slightly darkened eyes.

"Open your mouth," he whispered.

I frowned but complied; only I did it as if a dentist were about to examine my teeth, it was obvious I was confused as Carlisle pulled back.

"Um, Bella, that's not what I meant, but never mind," he chuckled, as he started opening his mouth wider, cupping the side of my face, and pulling me forward.

I jolted when I felt his cold tongue caressing my lips. My eyes opened wide and an excited surprise groan escaped at the electrifying current flowing through me. My knees immediately turned to jelly and before it could register I felt myself rapidly falling from the snug position in Carlisle's arms. I squealed, clutching Carlisle tighter, catching him by surprise as we fell to the floor, his head hitting the wall as I fell on top of him.

Well, I hadn't entirely intended to be in this position, but I decided it felt nice being on top of him. Oh dear what had I just done?

There's something terribly wrong with me!

Mortified, I stared down at him horror. "I am so sorry, Carlisle," I whispered my eyes wide as I looked at him. I then swiftly tried to get up, which proved to be a problem considering our legs were tangled together, and his other hand was still snug against my backside.

"Bella, wait! Just stop, just-" Carlisle whispered softly, catching my face, bringing it closer to his, and forcing eye contact.

When we finally did make eye contact, I turned bright red. "I guess this is something else to add to the list of things that Bella Swan isn't good at," I gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled. "You were perfect, but I usually don't sweep a woman off her feet with only a second kiss," he chuckled.


End file.
